The Person That You Want To Be
by Blazen
Summary: Tina is not that crazy, Clark is acting strange, and Lana doesn't seem so perfect anymore... to both of them. Clark/Tina, Season 1, AU
1. Chapter 1

Title: **The person that you want to be**

Pairing: Clark/Tina

Rating: NC17

Warnings: Will contain sexual scenes and maybe some violence, but no more than usual in Smallville. Not my first fanfic, but will be my first NC17 work as well as first Smallville fic in English.

Timeline: Season 1, Episode 4

Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me.

Summary:

I decided to write this for several reasons. First, Lizzy Caplan is hot. Second, Tina character had more potential than writers decided to explore. Third, she was the first (and for a long time only) girl with super strength. She could be (and would be in my story) a good companion to Clark.

Tina is a girl with issues, but here she doesn't suddenly go crazy like in the actual episode. Because really, people, she somehow lived with all this powers for years without killing anyone...

And Clark... well you just have to guess what is it with him. He will be acting slightly OOC. Why could that be?

* * *

**The person that you want to be**

**Tina's pov:**

Tina was leaning against a tree near the cemetery watching Lana once again talking to her dead parents. Strange thing was, Lana didn't seem so perfect anymore. Sure, she was popular and pretty, but that was it. And little princess didn't even care about all of it. Nell was pretty cool, maybe, but she was only Lana's aunt, and Tina at least had her mother. And it's not like mom didn't love her – she just was afraid because of her powers. But afraid _for_ her, not _of_ her.

Of course, Lana had a boyfriend. Not a perfect boyfriend. Actually, Whitney was far from perfect. That he did to Clark just a few weeks ago...

And then there was Clark. Today he managed to raise so many feelings within her. Feelings, urges and cravings she didn't even know existed. Her body still tingled with afterglow of their unexpected make-out session in his loft. And to think she came there to threaten him...

It turned out he was incredibly strong. Stronger than her even. And fast. And for some reason, he did not hand her over to sheriff nor did he tell his friend Lex Luthor about her. Actually the latter possibility scared her more than the former.

He just took money she stolen and brought them to some deserted warehouse down the road. There police would find them later. With her mom sworn to silence (with exchange for Tina's promise to be a good girl) there was nothing that could connect her to the robbery. Except for Clark. Now somehow her fate fell into his hands. His big, strong hands...

She shook her head trying to clear it. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"What's so interesting about Lana talking to the dead?" he wore the same arrogant smirk that didn't seem to fade for the whole day. His eyes suddenly narrowed and he continued in slightly menacing tone, "I thought I told you to drop this!"

"Drop what?" she asked as her mouth suddenly went dry. She licked her lips and noticed with some satisfaction that his eyes flicked there for a moment before he once again assumed his threatening state.

"You know what," he said annoyed. "Your obsession with Lana. It has to end."

"Would you rather have me obsessed with you?" she asked playfully. _Whoa girl, where did that come from?_

Smirk returned to his face. "Maybe."

Suddenly he disappeared and showed once again but this time he had a blanket over his shoulder. She looked at him in confusion.

"There are places much more exiting at night than some old cemetery," said Clark still smirking and reached out to her.

"Such as?" she asked with a smile of her own, accepting his hand and letting him to draw her closer.

"Well, Crater Lake for example," he said, scooping her up into his arms and speeding off. Tina felt a brief gush of wind and all at once they appeared at Crater Lake. He let her down and spread the blanket on the sand.

She sat on the blanket facing the lake and brought her knees up to her chest resting her chin on them. She felt Clark sitting down beside her.

"Don't you wish to change your life once in a while? Then it feels like you're stuck in a limbo or something." She glanced at him. He was looking at her rather than at the water.

"That's high school for you," shrugged Clark. He then rested his hand on her cheek. "You know I didn't come here to talk, right?"

His lips came crushing to hers and she couldn't help but respond, moving against him. As their kisses grew more heated, they changed positions so she was kneeling beside him, her hands on his shoulders while his rested on her waist. Finally she came up for air which earned her a disappointed groan from Clark, who apparently didn't need to breathe at all.

"Clark, look, I'm not sure..."

"You seemed pretty sure to me," he interrupted, "then you came to my loft today. Pretending to be Lana – that was not nice, but you got me to notice you. That was what you wanted, wasn't it?"

Tina knew that he challenged her. Dared her to confess that her only reason for that visit was to scare him off or even hurt him. That may have been true then, but now...

"Yeah," she smiled weakly, "it was."

They resumed kissing and his hands started their way under her sweater... Lana's sweater actually, but she didn't care. As his hand closed on her left breast, and his thumb stroked her nipple through the bra, she had a hard time remembering why she wanted to become Lana Lang.

* * *

**Clark's pov:**

This day turned out to be great. After he witnessed Lex robbing bank (the mere idea was utterly ridiculous) and was thrown through a shop window, he just sort of awakened. All the things that confused or depressed him earlier suddenly started to make sense. He could see through the walls now, metaphorically as much as literally. He didn't know if it was permanently or not, but he liked the feeling.

Both his parents and Lex had noticed that he was acting differently today. Lex was impressed with his new-found confidence. Clark really hoped his parents would come around too.

And then there was Tina. A little voice in the back of his head told him she was dangerous. But he didn't want to listen. Because boy, was she hot!

He never went that far with a girl (in fact all his experience consisted of a brief kiss from Chloe). And now he just couldn't understand how anyone could live without making out constantly. It was pure bliss, those lips, this tongue – so soft and yet so strong.

He was sure he'd never get that from Lana. Never mind him, Lana wouldn't do that even with Whitney! All Clark could get from her was constant complaining about her not-so-perfect life. And her stupid meteor necklace. And (he really didn't want to think about this now) feeling of guilt – because he brought meteor shower which killed her parents.

Tina though... She might be dangerous (he really hoped that she would get his message and leave Lana alone) but she was like him. Not entirely like him, but she was strong. He proved it to himself again as he lowered his left hand on her butt and squeezed. His right hand tightened on her breast slightly. Any other girl would be screaming in pain and running away by now, but Tina just moaned encouragingly and tightened her own grip on his shoulders.

Maybe he should stop now, but he couldn't think up any reason for that. Hell, what boy would give up the chance to get laid, especially when he was a virgin and the girl was hot. But he didn't want to force or blackmail Tina into doing it. He wanted her to want him too. So he gently moved her away and looked in her eyes as she opened them, confused.

"So, you're ready for there this is going, baby?" he asked. Right words came to him easily. At least he hoped those were the right words. He lightly caressed her thigh, and watched as she chewed on her lip, deep in thought.

"That's not going to be harder than bank-robbery," she smirked sexily, "and much more fun, I hope."

"You can count on me for that," he laughed, pushed her on the blanket and leaned on top of her.

He easily unbuttoned her sweater (which looked suspiciously like Lana's) and helped her wiggle out of it. Her bra was simple cotton and her nipples stood proudly through the thin material. He caressed them both at the same time with his thumbs and she moaned again, deliciously.

She tugged on his shirt, but wasn't patient enough to unbutton it, so she just pulled it apart, buttons flying everywhere. He smiled, deciding not to dwell on how he would explain it to his mother, and shrugged it off. His t-shirt followed soon, and Tina was running her hands all over his chest and stomach. Her hands were cool against his skin but it was a pleasant feeling, because the rest of him surely was on fire.

They turned around, so Clark was lying on his back, Tina atop of him. They continued to kiss and he hugged her tightly. It was such a bliss, he felt tears in his eyes. Never before could he hug someone with all his might, because it would kill any ordinary person. Never before was he hugged in return so he could feel it, really feel.

Fortunately for his ego, tears suddenly dried, and he felt strange burning sensation in his eyes. With every brush of Tina's thigh against his c*ck, even through two layers of rough denim, the burning strengthened. Suddenly, he couldn't bear it anymore. Acting on instinct, he turned his head, pushing Tina off him, and two beams of pure fire streamed from his eyes starting to vaporize water from the lake.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tina's pov:**

His chest was so broad, it probably had the room for two more Tinas on it. Though it's not like she wanted to share him with anyone else, not now, not ever. Her nipples became so sensitive, every time her bra-clad breasts rubbed against his skin it sent jolts of electricity through her. If she didn't believe the books earlier – trashy novels she nicked from her mother – she surely believed them now. Her toes curled, her lower belly tingled, and her breath caught in her throat as his tongue roamed in her mouth and his large hands squeezed her, crushing against his chest.

And the bulge down there, in his pants, well, it was huge. She rubbed her thigh purposely against it a couple of times, and he groaned in her mouth. If she was a lesser girl (or any other girl, probably) she would be seriously scared now, because _that _certainly wouldn't fit the first time, if at all. Luckily though she had her abilities, and they would help her with that, or so she hoped. She took her time to sigh contentedly as she came up for air once again.

Suddenly he made a strange sound, like a roar deep in his throat and shoved her face away from his. She didn't get a chance to complain, as he turned his gaze to the lake and with a hiss and surge of heat that she felt against her skin, water started to boil and the lake covered with steam. Her eyes widened as more and more heat emitted from him into Crater Lake.

* * *

**Clark's pov:**

It felt like hours and hours had passed, but he supposed it all took several seconds. Torrents of fire ceased and then disappeared completely, and he blinked. As his ragged breathing calmed a bit he turned his head and looked at Tina. She was still perched on his chest, looking at him with startled wide eyes. She started to chew on her lower lip again, despite the fact that it was already swollen from their intense kisses.

"Tina, ..." he started, and stopped immediately because he didn't know what to say.

"That's alright, Clark," said Tina, producing a smile and starting to caress his chest gently. She got over her initial surprise evidently. Her smile suddenly grew bigger. "Nobody shot fire from his eyes because of me yet. It's rather flattering."

Something else wasn't right here, but just as he tried to think about it, Tina pressed her soft lips to his again and then moved to his neck, though not before whispering in his ear, "But you better keep your eyes shut for now, baby."

It was strange, because he said this word himself not long ago, but as she called him "baby" he felt warmth in his chest, as opposed to the heat that was there just a minute ago. Because from her lips it sounded like something special, more than just endearment, or so he hoped. Because he already knew that she wasn't just a one night stand for him, not anymore.


End file.
